Pink is the Color of Passion
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: Songfic to Aerosmith's Pink. Please R&R! Thanks! GW LU


_Disclaimer: I don't own Aerosmith or their song "Pink". Do you think I would be writing fanfictions if I did? ;)_

**Pink (lyrics are bold, **the story is normal type)

"Relena…" Heero mumbled in his sleep.

'I wish he'd quit talking while sleeping. It's so annoying!' Wufei thought to himself.

**Pink - it's my new obsession**

**Pink - it's not even a question,**

**Pink - on the lips of your lover**

**(Oh) **

**'Cause Pink is the love you discover**

That morning:

Wufei and Heero met up with Duo, Trowa, and Quatre on the way to their first class.

"Hey guys!" Wufei cringed. It was his least favorite person.

"Relena…" Heero sighed to himself. All of a sudden, his mind went blank of everything but her. 'She looks so good in pink.' His heart started beating faster and his palms were sweaty. 'What in the world is happening to me?' He wondered. He made a mental note to ask the guys about it later.

"I'll catch you guys later, okay? I'm running a bit late this morning. Bye!" And with that she was gone as quick as she had come.

Heero regained control of himself and caught Duo looking at him. "What?"

"I just noticed something odd, that's all."

"Like what Duo?" Quatre was curious.

"Like that Heero got very tense when Relena showed up."

"He's always like that."

"Not like this, Trowa. He's never had the look in his eyes that he did today."

"And what was that look exactly?" Heero was glaring at Duo now.

"Why Heero, it was the look of love."

"You're full of it, Duo." With that, Heero walked into his first class.

**Pink - as the bing on your cherry**

**Pink - 'cause you are so very**

**Pink - it's the color of passion**

**Ah, 'cause today it just goes with the fashion**

The guys met up again for lunch and sat at their usual table. However, Heero was running late.

"I wonder where Heero is." Quatre asked. The other three guys shrugged their shoulders. Just then Heero came walking in talking with Relena. They said their goodbye's and walked to their separate tables. When Heero got to his table, he was met by four pairs of questioning eyes.

"What?"

"So why are you late for lunch Heero? Were you having a nice time flirting with Relena?"

"I was not flirting, Duo. I was merely complimenting her."

"What did you tell her?"

"…I told her she looked beautiful in pink." Heero blushed slightly.

"That's it?" Quatre asked.

"Yes and this topic is over. Pick something else to talk about." To drive his point home, he gave them his death glare. The group did as they were told and didn't bring Relena up for the rest of lunch.

**Pink - it was love at first sight**

**Yeah, pink - when I turn out the light**

**And Pink gets me high as a kite**

**And I think everything is going to be all right**

**No matter what we do tonight**

After school, Quatre and Heero were Heero and Wufei's dorm room studying for an upcoming exam (The rest of the guys were at Trowa's room for a study session.)

"Quatre, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"…What are some signs that you might be in love?"

"Let's see…sweaty hands, always thinking about that certain girl, noticing the clothes she wears or how she fixes her hair, wanting to be with her, among other things." Quatre paused. "…Heero are you in love?"

"I think I might be."

"With Relena?"

Heero nodded. "Yes."

"What were the signs and when did they happen?"

"The first time was on the way to our first class. My hands got sweaty and my first thought when I saw her was that she looked beautiful in pink. The second time was between second and third classes. I purposefully looked for her in the hall so that we could walk to third class together. And the third time was we I walked with her and talked with her from third class to lunch. It went just like that after lunch. I sought her out on the way to our classes and walked her to her dorm room. I've never felt the urge or desire to do things like that."

"…I think you're right. Heero, you're in love with Relena."

**You could be my flamingo**

**'Cause pink - it's the new kinda of lingo**

**Pink - like a deco umbrella**

**It's kink that you don't ever tell her**

That night, Heero had a dream about him and Relena together. "…Flamingoes…kinky" He mumbled.

'Flamingoes? How are flamingoes kinky? What the hell is he dreaming about? He's never said anything like that in his sleep before. Weird.' Wufei thought as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up a few minutes later after having a very odd dream. 'My God! If he's dreaming something like that…that's just wrong! Man that was just sick and wrong in so many ways!' After a few minutes, he finally got back to sleep.

**Pink - it was love at first sight**

**Yeah, pink - when I turn out the light**

**And Pink gets me high as a kite**

**And I think everything is going to be all right**

**No matter what we do tonight**

**Yeah!**

**I want to be your lover**

**I, I wanna wrap you in rubber**

**And it's pink as the sheets that we lay on**

**'Cause Pink - it's my favorite crayon**

The next morning Heero walked with the guys to the front lawn to meet the girls before classes today. Wufei couldn't look Heero in the eye this morning after the dream he had and Heero's mumbling. Heero searched the sea of people for Relena. When he found her, he led the guys over to the group of girls. Heero got to the girls first and started talking to Relena.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were walking to the group of girls when they heard Relena giggle and say "Flamingoes? Kinky." Wufei groaned while the other guys looked from Heero and Relena to Wufei and back with confused expressions on their faces. "You don't want to know." Wufei told them.

"Hi guys!" The group of girls said in unison.

The guys looked at them and got a little frightened by the looks in the girls' eyes.

"Duo isn't that the look Heero and Relena have in their eyes?"  
"Yes Quatre it is. And that's our cue to get the heck out of here!" And all the guys ran to their dorm rooms with the girls following close behind.

**Yeah!**

**Pink - it was love at first sight**

**Pink - when I turn out the light**

**Pink - it's like red but not quite**

**And I think everything is going to be all right**

**No matter what we do tonight**


End file.
